Revenge: The Destiny of Love
by sara.ingardia
Summary: A fatal encounter will create love between Jay and Miryea but they will have to fight and confront a cruel fate that will bring them on a long journey full of dangers, testing their bond
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I write in English and for this I'm sorry if there are some errors.

I hope that you can appreciate my story.

Good reading!

"JUST A LOOK HAS BEEN ENOUGH FOR MAKE THEM IN LOVE "

July 18, 1990 Jay Cochran arrived in Mexico after a tiring journey of 9 hours and 35 minutes. Puerte Vallarta had a different look from what he had imagined.  
A small town where very poor people despite the misery was willing to help others.  
He immersed himself in the market crowd, a riot of colors and scents intoxicated his mind. Old Spanish accent ladies showed crafts and fabrics, banquets full of spices and men sang popular tunes cheerfully did intrigue Jay. Next to him he was watching his faithful dog Rocky a labrador golden-haired.  
It was almost noon and the stomach was starting to grumble.  
"Could I have one of those" pointed to a quesadillas, tortillas two overlapping with the inside cheese. Don't speak Spanish so the only way to make themselves understood were the gestures. He felt terribly stupid.  
He was tired and wanted to rest, but first had to look for a car to be able to reach the Tibey estate, his old friend. He had come to Mexico for a vacation, didn't know what would remain. After the dismissal of the Aviation needed to take some time to do what he wanted.  
It further into in an alley with an almost eerie. Rocky barked and began to chase a cat. "Rock turn back here!" whistled, the dog obeyed the order and came back to his side.  
He saw a boy sitting on the ground, apparently failed to give him an age, perhaps he was 20 years or less. Dressed in rags and with emaciated face was asking for charity.  
Jay pulled out of pocket $ 50 and handed them over with kindness.  
"Hey, Could you tell me where I find a car?" He asked, leaning looking into his eyes. He gestured to be better understood.  
The boy grabbed the money and got up from the ground "Gracias Señor, ven conmigo". Jay followed.  
The scorching heat splashed its front with small beads of sweat, raised his arm and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt leaving a wet patch on the celestial cloth.  
They entered a garage quite drafty. The boy reached the owner. After 10 minutes he returned "This is the only available. They are $ 500, "he said, handing the keys to the man.  
"Let's see how the car and then we think about the price." Jay was suspicious.  
"Follow me".  
"An old Jeep Renegade of 60. Damn, I just hope that does not leave me in the street."  
"Where are you from friend? "  
"Los Angeles"  
"Ah .. now I understand. You are very rich. "  
Jay laughed. "Keep $ 700. 200 keep them for you," he handed the money in the hands of the boy and said," Can you tell me where I can find the Tibouron Mendez held? "  
"Then you must be damn rich or a criminal to be a friend of Mendez!"  
Jay frowned. I don't understand. "No, I have worked hard over the years and I have been saving for enjoying my life now. What do you mean criminal? ".  
"You are friend of Mendez you should know. He here is the "Padron" or what you call the Boss. He commands the city" the boy said no more. Jay was incredulous to hear those words. He had not seen Tibey he never imagined he would become a criminal of the Mexican crime. He was a kid when knew the man. He was the best friend of his father, was almost a second father figure.  
Jay got into the car along with Rocky. The boy showed him the map and pointed to the exact spot where the house stood Mendez.  
"Thanks for your help ... What is your name?" He asked.  
"Anthony Morales Señor".  
Jay triggered the gear and set in motion the machine. He waved and turned onto the main road by raising a trail of dust.

He traveled in a southerly direction. He turned on the radio and began to sang. The scorching heat was burning on the skin, he needed to cool off and decided to take a bath in the ocean. Rocky followed his owner.  
He stopped the car on the roadside took off his shirt, flung' on the rear seat. He ran to dive into the water. It was so pleasant.  
A few moments later came out and sat on the golden sand. He watched the horizon. His mind was free from all worries.  
He stroked the Rocky golden mantle. Suddenly from afar he saw a woman riding his white horse. He was fascinated. She was really beautiful; He photographed it in his mind. A woman so beautiful she had never noticed. Her long brown hair caressed by ocean breezes showed their brilliance.  
Slowly he saw her approaching, with thoughtful expression on the elegant and graceful face, walked absorbed by whatever other things.  
"Good afternoon," said Jay, looking intently into those dark eyes.  
"Good afternoon to you" timidly replied the woman returning the same look.  
She turned back. Wondering who this man was. She smiled and went on her way.

* * *

Manor Mendez was located 10 km from Puerte Vallarta. Jay oriented with the road map could reach it. A huge expanse surrounded the Manor.  
Tibey must have done a roaring trade to afford a life well-off, he thought to himself.  
He stopped at the entrance of the garden. He was welcomed by two large men that watching him suspiciously. He introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Jay Cochran. Tibey waiting for me. "  
they let him in. From a distance he saw Tibey sitting at a table holding a glass of scotch.  
He approached "Doesn't it seem a bit 'early to drink?". The man turned around and surprised hug Jay "Hey! Finally. I was afraid not to come over, "he said happy to see him.  
"I lost a lot of time to hire that car". Tibey laughed.  
"One of my men could pick you up. It was enough a phone call "  
"No thanks. I can do it alone ".  
Tibey shrugged and took another sip.  
The man called the waitress who brought the bags in the guest room.  
"I see you have settled well," said the friend's peering eyes.  
"In your country I could be one of many who have made a fortune, but here in Mexico I am someone people respect me. Here I have power! "She said firmly.  
"I believe not cut out for this kind of life."  
"You're just like your father, you do not know how to seize the opportunities. If you have power you can have whatever you want. See that woman? "Tibey pointed with his finger.  
Jay looked up and immediately recognized the elegant face of the woman who rode on the beach. Tibey continued, "In a few week she will become my wife."  
Jay was incredulous hearing those words. How could such a beautiful woman to be interested and even in love with a man who could be her father.  
He remained speechless.  
The woman with graceful step reached the two men. Tibey grabbed her hand, "Come Darling I introduce you Jay Cochran".  
"I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure I'm Miryea "grinned.  
She squeezed her hand and smiled.  
"I hope I've heard nothing but the best of me," he laughed.  
"Don't worry, you know you're like a son for me Jay." He gave him a pat on the shoulder and continued, "I'm sorry now I have to make a phone call."  
Tibey went to his office accompanied by two men looking not very reassuring. For years he had become a powerful businessman not exactly legal. It ran the narcos market area. He had never killed anyone with his own hands, but he had ordered many times.

Miryea and Jay were sitting outside in the garden. The temperature was still high, but the arrival of the evening was to give respite from the scorching heat.  
Jay poured into his glass a bit 'of iced tea. Miryea was watching him. In her mind many questions crop up, but was too shy to say out loud.  
She took courage. "It's your first time in Mexico?" She asked curiously settling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"No few years ago I was in Acapulco. I still remember its beautiful beaches. It is always fascinating to travel and discover new cities and traditions. I've been a pilot for many years and I'm aware of the luck I've had. I shot almost all the World. " Jay noticed in the Miryea sad look.  
"I can imagine. I've never been outside Puerte Vallarta but I always dreamed one day to cancel my life and start over. Escape from this place, "said a hint of a slight smile. She took a sip of iced tea.  
"Maybe now that she will marry Tibey his life might take the road that you want."  
Miryea sighed heavily "This is a less intrusive way to find out why a woman like me can marry a man like Tibey?" She grew nervous.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Jay took the last sip of tea and stood up, the woman grabbed his arm and said sorry "Wait! Excuse me, I do not know what came over me. He wants to know the truth? "Miryea felt she could trust him, maybe it was that look to give her security, or maybe it was because he had never met anyone like him kindly.  
Jay nodded. "My marriage was combined, so understand my state of mind at the moment just feel utter the word wedding."  
Jay shook his head trying to figure out. The woman continued, "Around here you use it. My father had a business Puerte Vallarta, ran a restaurant with my mother. Tibey and his collabkrators were frequent visitors and one day I'm seeing serve tables called my father and told him that I was too pretty to work in a place like that. He churches my hand. My father refused without thinking. He had worked hard to afford to study, but a few days later Tibey sent one of his men and threatened my family, so ... I think that you can imagine the rest of the story ".  
Jay took the glass in his hand and placed it with a shot of anger on the coffee table.  
Miryea made a start alighting hand on her chest in fright.  
"Son of a bitch!" By the reaction Miryea realized that Jay was a man unlike any of Tibey friends.  
"Jay I want give an advice to you. I know that you know Tibey for many years, but he is no longer the same man. Be careful! He can be very cruel. "


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 "THE GAME LOOKS"

The dawn arose giving birth to a new day. Tibey had left the Manor from two hours to attend to some business work. Affairs that Miryea didn't know.

The woman was walking at home wearing a gown in white lace. That night she could not sleep. She and Tibey slept in separate rooms, he decided the man the day that he opened the doors of his house.

Miryea, knew that Tibey was amusing himself with other women, but was fine for her so she would not have to go to bed with him. Only the thought disgusted her.

She felt like a porcelain doll, from the glazed look, with no expression and incredibly fragile.

She crossed the hall and stood for a moment in front of the room where Jay, was resting. She instinctively touched the door handle but left her hand after a moment.

She continued the way and went into the living room.

Every morning she sat at her piano and played; This gave her a sense of freedom through music could express herself, to dream and forget to live in the golden cage.

She put her hands on the piano, gently pressed some keys emitting sweet notes.

She closed her eyes began to sing. She had a voice so melodious and gentle.

Meanwhile, Jay woke up hearing the woman. He got out of bed rested. Rocky continued to sleep without regard to his master.

He rushed to the bathroom, fresh water helped him to become fully awake. He put a pair of jeans and a clean white shirt.

He closed the door so Rocky as not to escape from the room and followed the sound of her voice.

The door was open, but he stood still did see her through a mirror.

His heart began to beat wildly, touched his chest with a sigh. He was so attracted to Miryea, but seeing it now, he knew what he was feeling was not just a physical attraction. He was in love with her.

He came in and watched. She stopped singing and playing.

"You continue. Please!," he said inviting her to continue.

The woman lowered her gaze intimidated and finished her song.

"No one had ever seen a my performance." She gave a small smile.

"I'm honored," he said, looking intently into her eyes.

"Have you ever played the piano?"

"I don't do for years now. And to be honest I have never been so good "

"Can I help you to remember if you want. Sit down next to me. " She gave him a seat next to her.

Jay put his hands on those keys by issuing a truly horrible sound. Miryea laughed.

"No please, not in this way. It must be more delicate. Close your eyes and let yourself be carried away by the melody ". Miryea put her fingers over those of Jay "It's like when you touch a woman, you shouldn't be so brutal."

The embarrassment pervaded their looks. Miryea removed her hands from Jay lying them on her legs.

"Would you care to take a ride on the beach?" Jay said with a gentle voice.

"Yes" Miryea answers without hesitation.

The woman went to her room. She removed her nightgown and wore a dress with fancy flowers.

"I'm ready". Her look was different. She seemed to be happy.

"Let's go". Jay made her a big smile.

They walked along the beach as the waves gently caressing the sand.

"I was thinking about moving for a while in that house over there. I contacted the owner and maybe we can find a deal "

" You are not comfortable with us?"

"No, of course not. Tibey has been kind enough to host me and Rocky but we need to have our freedom. "

"I can understand that," replied sadly Miryea.

"Be quiet. We'll see. "Jay noticed her face and tried to reassure her.

"Can I be honest?"

"You must!"

"After what you told me is difficult for me to stand next to Tibey. Pretending to be happy for I knowing what he did to your family "

"Jay, shouldn't feel sorry for me. Life here is very complicated, if you want to survive you have to accept some decisions even if you are imposed "

"Could you love him?"

"No. I don't think, "she replied firmly and added," Have you ever really loved? How do you felt? "

"It's a feeling you can't describe. This can only be heard here, "he puts his hand to her heart.

"It must be nice," she sighed Miryea.

Jay gave a small smile.

"I was able to see my parents live this love. My father brought a flower every morning to my mother and told her that nothing, not even that flower could be more beautiful than her. I think everyone should be loved like that. "

She felt a deep melancholy pervaderle her chest, took a deep breath.

"Where Are They Now? He asked curiously Jay.

Miryea pointed a finger on the sky "My mother was sick for many years now and my father shortly after her death, had a heart attack."

"I'm so sorry". Jay noticed her sad look that he saw in their first met.

Rocky at some point jumped up and put it paws on the legs of Miryea and she falling on the sand.

The woman laughed. "Rock! Damn! " Jay scolded stretching out a hand to help her get up.

She clean up the dress with her hand and said wryly, "It's jealous. You giving too much attention to me. "

Jay shook his head, laughing heartily.

"Maybe it's better to go home," she said Miryea looking at her watch.

They returned from the beach. Rocky came into the bedroom all dirty. " Oh sorry. Rocky left it footprints in the room".

"Don'tworry. It's not that serious. " Miryea turned, touched the door handle, but let her go. She looked at Jay with happy eyes "I had fun." The eyes became lucid, she looked down the floor, she wanted to avoid being seen in that state of vulnerability. She felt terribly embarrassed.

Jay touched her face lifting her chin, caressed her. Their eyes were so intense, eager for each other. Jay put his hand on her neck, pulled her to himself and they let themselves go to a passionate kiss.

"Miryea, Miryea!"

They stopped kissing.

"Oh .. no Tibey is back," said the frightened woman. "I have to go". She left hurriedly the room and ran at downstairs " You are here finally!!" gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, I was resting. Today I have a terrible headache "

"This evening we will have dinner guests," said the man. He looked up and saw Jay up the stairs "Hey Cohran, you'll be one of us?".

Mireya turned, the two exchanged a look.

"How could I refuse an invitation" answers, smiling.

Jay returned to his room. He closed the door and rubbed his hands over his face.

"My friend, I'm hunting in a big trouble," he said stroking Rocky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their destinies were crossed, their lives so different had led them on a single road. They were running a great danger, but to Jay didn't matter.

The woman was in the bedroom, he was getting ready for the evening. After she weared with a wonderful long black dress, she brushed her long hair on one side and dropped a soft curls cascading She closed her eyes and she touched her lips remembering the taste of that kiss.

She felt so alive as she never had ever been before.. She was falling in love with Jay.

Meanwhile the guests arrived. That dinner had been organized to affairs. All major bosses were present accompanied by their respective wives.

Jay felt uncomfortable in that situation. It was a world so different from his own, away from its values and its ideals. The only reason that prevented him from leaving that place was Miryea.

Suddenly the thoughts of man were distracted by the voice of tibey

"A cigar Cochran?"

"No thanks. Not now"

"Please, accept it!" he insisted.

"All right," agreed reluctantly. He lit the cigar. He took a whiff.

Mireya was at the top of the stairs, descended slowly for fear of falling in the long black dress she was wearing.

"She 's very beautiful," she said Tibey throwing out of the mouth of smoke rings.

"Yeah," Jay said, not taking away his eyes off her. She was an amazing beauty, all the guests turned to look at her. She was intimidated, especially by the intense gaze of Jay.

She walked over smiling. Those red-painted lips made him become crazy, he wanted to kiss her.

They all sat down at the table prepared with care by the waiter.

Tibey raised his glass of wine and invited all the guests to do the same "Tonight I would like to introduce a special friend. He's like a son for me and I expect that you treat him with the same respect with which you treated me. At your future Cohran and at your rebirth. "

At that moment Jay felt guilty about that feelings he felt for Miryea.

That feelings did worry the man. Miryea immediately noticed his gaze. She knew that Jay had the principles and noble values for which she was saddened to see repentance imprinted on his face.

"What are the plans for your future?" Tibey asked curiously.

"For now I do not have very precise plans. I'm going to settle for some time in that house on the beach, then I will decide what to do. I have no plans at the moment. By the time you see it. I lived most of my life traveling on the jet, now I want to enjoy the stability, you can call a place home. So far it has never happened. "

"Why do not you stay here with us. This house is very big. There is enough space "

" You don't resent Tibey, but I and Rock we need freedom."

"All right, whatever you want Jay, I respect your decisions." The man felt a slight feeling of disappointment, but he understood the desire to Jay.

The evening passed pleasantly, between talk and laughter. Suddenly someone rang the doorbell. He showed up at the door a middle-aged man, visually scared.

"Should I speak to Mr. Mendez," he said, stammering.

The waitress came over to Cesar who he informed Tibey the presence of man. He made his sit in his office.

" Business is business. Sorry". He stood up and called to follow all the other leaders.

"Mr. Martinez, which is the reason for this unexpected visit? I thought that I was clear on the phone, "he said Tibey sitting at his desk.

"I don't want work anymore for you" said a frightened voice.

" Because? Do not I pay you enough? "

"No sir, it's not that. I'm tired of seeing young people who ruin their lives because of us. "

Mendez made a loud laugh. He got up from his desk and approached the man pointed a knife at her throat "Listen to me, you can't come here and decide what to do. I'm the Boss and you have to respect my orders. I've been clear? Will you continue to sell doses to those who request them. If I hear that you refused or decide to escape, are you sure that I will find you and I think you don't want to know your destiny. "

He hit him with a punch to the stomach and had Cesar escorted that poor man out of the house.

Miryea went out into the garden and began to contemplate the immensity of the sky. A light wind shudder the woman.

Jay saw her from a distance and approached. He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

He looked surprised. "Oh ... Thanks!" She exclaimed with a smile.

He walked over to her ear and whispered, "I really wanted it"

Miryea gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"That kiss. I wanted it with all myself. "

Their eyes were immersed in each other. They had the desire to touch their lips again and unite them in another fiery kiss.

"I wanted it so much too," the woman said firmly.

At one point they heard the voice of Tibey call. "I have to go," she said returning the jacket. She made a small run, Jay called her "Miryea", she turned away, shaking her head.

"I'll wait you tomorrow at the beach house"

"I don't think I will come"

"I'll wait anyway."

She smiled and walked into the house.

What he felt he couldn't repress it. Not even a sense of guilt towards Tibey he could to stop loving that woman.


	4. Chapter 5 (01-24 08:26:10)

Chapter 4

The next afternoon Miryea decided to challenge her fears and went from Jay.

"I brought you something to read," she said waiting on the edge of the door."Thanks," he smiled."Would you like some lemonade?""Yes, willingly."Jay put the shopping bags on the table and went to the sink. He took the ice and plunged it into the glasses.He grabbed a bag and he made fall lemons on the floor."Fuck," he said softly."Do you need a hand?" She said Miryea while she entering at home. She bent down and elegantly helped Jay he helped pick up lemons from the floor.They looked into their eyes, she smiled. in that time he felt terribly clumsy and he felt a strong shiver beside her. They took a lemon and cut it with a knife.Their fingers touched gently in squeezing the juice Miryea felt a deep shiver. She closed her eyes leaving pervade the so pleasant feeling.Rocky barked and interrupting that moment. "He's jealous of me." Jay exclaimed coming out of the door. Miryea took the two glasses and went to the beach.

"I'm glad you changed your mind," he said Jay sitting on the sand.

"For once in my life I have followed the instinct," she said approaching him.

"I hope you have followed your heart also."

"I want to be sincere Jay, I like you very much. You're different from all the men I've known. You're kind, you're sweet, funny. I'm feel happy when we are together. "

She got up and took a few steps. The ocean waves caressed her feet. And then she added, "If only I had met you a few years ago. My life would be different. How I wish it were different. "

"It is not too late to change your life." The man whispered in her ear.

The rain fell incessantly. Jay and Miryea stayed under the rain, with their gaze fixed to one another

"Maybe you'd better come home" Miryea she turned her gaze to the ground and with a timid gesture she took off her lock of hair which had fallen on her face.

She went on, but she looked back up and saw Jay enchanted by her presence.

"Please stay," said the man who He never took away my eyes off her even for an instant.

Mireya took a deep breath "Jay ..." he shook his head and continued, "I think not a good idea."

"Why?" The man replied.

""Because what I hear, this strong desire that I feel for you will take over and I would let myself go completely. I couldn't live anymore without you. You know the consequences of that. " She bit her lip trying to hold back tears.

"Although I'm scared too, what I feel I can't deny it. Every time I see you, every time I hear your voice or your laugh my heart explodes from my chest "took her hand and put it at the height of his heart," Listen. There is no way to make it stop. "

The rain became more intense. They were wet, but nevertheless remained under downpour.

"If Tibey ..." shouted the woman vigorously.

Jay intervened resolute voice "Tibey Damn, damn the consequences. I'm in love with you!". He approached in front of her putting his hands on her face "Mireya, Let me love you."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They hands were narrow and they ran into the house.

That was the night when it all began.

Miryea tore his shirt, gently stroked his chest, he felt a strong desire pervaderle the body. Jay took her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

The warmth of the fireplace lit enveloped the room embracing their bodies. They fell between the sheets; Miryea sat astride over him. The man touched her breasts with a gentle touch; his hands caressing her body until arriving her sides. They looked for a moment, Jay sweetly touched her lips with your fingertips, "Love me," she whispered breathlessly. He penetrated, he moving wildly inside her; sweet and uncontrollable sighs echoed in the room making them the authors of a passionate and wonderful symphony savoring every moment of that night of love.

"I love Miryea" he whispered.

"I love Jay" she replied breathing hard.

They kissed softly enjoying every touch of their tongues.

Suddenly a flash of lightning ripped through the sky, echoing strongly a thunder in the bedroom.

Miryea was frightened and clutched at Jay. He stopped for a moment to kiss her and with a gesture of deep affection caressed her face "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here and nothing will hurt you. "

Miryea moved, a shy tear ran down in her cheek "What will happen now?" She said worriedly.

"I'll take you away with me. This is a promise. " Jay had no doubt, the love he felt for Miryea was authentic and he would never give up to her even if it meant facing death.


	5. Chapter 4

Mireya through the grove that stood behind "Villa Mendez", took off her high heels and climbed over the fence cautiously. She gave a little jump and put on her shoes. She saw from afar the guards and hid behind a bush.

She watched them being careful not to be seen.

Appearance the right and a quick run now headed for the stables. He entered the pits with my heart in my throat. He had shortness of breath and was frightened. she hurried into the stables without being discovered.

She had the heartbeat rapid of fear.

She picked up a brush and started brushing her horse. Suddenly appeared the right arm of Tiby. Cesar.

"I see that this morning she woke up early? Where was Lady? "He asked suspiciously.

"These are not business concern! I can give an account to Tibey if I want, but certainly not to her. Good day".

She took the reins of her horse and went to ride in the huge expanse that surrounded the Villa. She needed to think. What was going on was becoming too dangerous.

Tibey, how long it would take to discover her relationship with Jay? What would have happened? She was terrified of losing Jay, but in one way or another she would have lost anyway.

Her mind wandered in the memory of that night, all this could not continue.

She turned the reins of her horse and went to the beach house. She felt a sharp pain oppress her chest, she knew the decision was going to take was the most painful that she had ever taken in her life.

Being with Jay meant risking their life, she could not afford, she loved this man too much.

She knocked twice on the door. Rocky races in against wagging, the woman bent down and stroked him.

"Come in," said the man approaching to kiss her, but she pulled away. He was preparing lunch, an inviting scent went up to the woman's nostrils.

She removed her glasses and looked around as if to give a last look at the house. That place had become for her a refuge where you can spend wonderful moments with the man she loved, where you can escape to feel free. It was so painful to have to give up all this.

"I prepared something to eat. I'm not a good cook, but until now

nobody felt bad with my cooking. " He smiled, but noticed the eyes of Miryea something wrong.

Jay took her hips in a gesture of sweetness drew her to him " can i know what's going on? Miryea please talk to me!"

"Tomorrow there will be the engagement party, Tibey will want that you be you by his side, please don't come!

Jay looked at her with questioning eyes " If I don't come, he will understand that something to strange, why are you doing this speech?"

"I suspect that Tibey've already guessed that among us there is a strong entente. His right arm this morning made me questioning. I think that he is keeping an eye on us.

Coming here I'm risking a lot, but I can not allow Tibey to hurt you. I could never forgive myself. So I came to the conclusion that we no longer see each other. "

Miryea turned from the opposite side trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to show herself convinced of that choice, but she was not for nothing.

Jay was furious, "I'm not afraid of him,"

"And instead you must!" cried the woman with her face streaked with tears, "You think that if Tibey become aware of our love will react by making a party?

Do you know what they do to traitors? first they beat them and then threw them into the desert as if they were rubbish, letting them die with the vultures who feed on their meat, don't risk your life for me, it's not worth it"

Jay hugged her. " You are the woman I love! And I will never allow you to submit yourself to a man like him, sacrificing your whole life".

"If it means saving your life, then I'm willing to do it," she replied firmly.

"Damn Miryea what will you do during your wedding night? Have you thought how horrible it will be to feel his hands on your body, kiss his lips, he will be inside you and not me!" he hit the table with a fist.

Miryea sighed, holding her hand on chest, felt sick listening to those words. She had to sit down. "I think I have not thought about this?"

Jay leaned over and put her hands on her knees, "Now you go home, pretend to be happy for this wedding, the party will ended tomorrow we will go away, far away from Puerte Vallarta and Tibey" Miryea put two fingers on his lips "Sshhh .. Don't tell me these things. Please Jay. I will not change my mind. "

She rose fromthe chair, looked one last time Jay stood with tears in her eyes, "You're making the biggest mistake of your life."

She opened the door and said, "This error will allow me to save your life. I will never regret this. Farewell Jay! ". She put his sunglasses and fled.

She mounted her horse and ran desperately, her chest was burning, but it would not be turned back, her love for Jay would always carried with him, had become a part of her and no one would take it away from the heart .


	6. Chapter 6 (01-24 08:26:27)

The evening descended showing a blanket of stars twinkling in the sky. Mireya looking out to the balcony of the bedroom she heard the melancholy pervaded her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Darling could wear that tie? Better red or green? ".

Mireya turned with a start. "Oh .. Tibey, they did scare me."

"Then?" .

"She's wearing a red tie. It matches perfectly with my dress." she gave a small smile.

"Something wrong? These are days that I notice a thoughtful look. "

"No, all right. I just have a slight headache "

"Take a painkiller. Tonight we have to celebrate. " The woman forced back a smile. There was nothing to celebrate. She did not want this marriage. She hated everything he represented, she hated the only thought of him beside her, she hated everything about him.

The party had been organized to perfection. Miryea went down the stairs and walked into the great hall. She was surprised to see Jay, spellbound, he still watching . He smiled at her, but she did not return his smile, she handed him a stern look towards the pilot.

Tibey noticed the look of the woman and said softly, "You do not seem excited to see Jay".

Miryea swallowed and annoyed answered "I don't see why it should be present at all of our celebrations." The man laughed, "You know how many of these visitors I would hunt out to kick ass, certainly Jay is the only one that I trust blindly."

Miryea looked down and didn't say a word.

They sat down at the table.

Jay and Miryea were sitting opposite one another. The man stared at her intently, it was stronger than him could not stop looking at her.

Miryea strained herself not to yield to temptation, but whenever she felt his gaze hold of her couldn't help but reciprocate with the same look in his eyes.

"So Cochran, how long do you think to stop you yet? You don't have look of one that takes root in a rise place. What do you think this city can offer you?

Jay took a sip of red wine and looking Miryea replied, "I already found what I was looking for. I struggling not to lose it " turned his head toward Tibey and smiled.

"It seems to be something very special. What is it? "

"The freedom. Do not you think that if we were all free to choose and to fight for what makes us happy would not exist suffering? What do you think Miryea? "

The woman looked at him sternly in the eye, did not expect such a question.

"I think your vision is just a dream. No one is truly free, whether small or great pain, we all have to suffer. "

Tibey grabbed the woman's hand showed a slight smile. "Beautiful and wise. I'm really lucky. " He replied laughing.

After a few moments approached Martinez table whispering to man's ear. "Sorry I have to leave."

He got up and went to the office where they were waiting other two bosses.

"What are you trying to do?" She reproaches with angry.

"I just needed to see in your eyes the passion in defending what you feel, but ..." Miryea stopped him "By doing so you're still suspicious more Tibey. That's not a game!"

"You've never been a game to me, unlike Tibey"

"Instead, it seems that you enjoy playing."

"My God, he treats you like a doll and you obey his every order. How do you live like this?".

"It's not your problem!" She said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't pretend. My proposal is still valid, "the man said, holding out her hand.

"And I haven't changed my idea."

Jay sighed disappointed "All right. Let me at least be near you tonight ". Miryea looked puzzled, didn't understand that sentence.

"I just want to dance with you. Then I will accept your decision. "

They joined their hands and began to dance. Jay squeezed her; Mireya's perfume intoxicated his senses, she felt so safe in his arms. Instinctively put her face on the shoulder of Jay, the man brushed the back of her head lightly with a kiss.

They let themselves be carried away by the melody of the song. They parted their bodies only for a moment, looked intently into their eyes. Words weren't needed, what they felt was so strong that the only touch each provoked in them the desire to love each other forever.

"We need to stop to look each other in this way" said Mireya looking down.

"I'm trying, believe me, but it's impossible not desired you. God, you're so beautiful "

"Jay please. Stop that. By doing so make it more difficult. "

The music ended Mireya and Jay were alone on the dance floor. They returning to the table by Tibey who had since returned. He sat down and took a sip of champagne.

The man looked at her suspiciously. She gave a slight smile.

"I didn't know you liked to dance. With me you've never done "

"Jay is a guest would be rude of me to refuse his invitation."

"I just hope it is for this reason"

"What other reason could I have?"

"I don't know. Tell me".

"Tibey, you have no reason to be jealous," she laughed.

Tibey angrily grabbed her wrist in a strong close, the woman's face became sufferer "Mine is not jealousy. I don't want to be teased by a bitch "Jay saw the scene and rushed to the aid of Mireya.

"What are you doing Tibey?"

"I'm making it clear a few things" let go of the wrist of the woman leaving a slight bruise. Mireya looked Jay with angry and left. She walked down the long hallway crying. She took refuge in another room. She was angry with herself for allowing his heart to fall in love with Jay.

A few minutes later Jay joined. He came in the room. He locked the door. He hated to see her suffer. Their eyes met and passion flared up again.

Jay threw it against the wall and raised the dress, let pervaded by the intense pleasure.

Vehemently grabbed her hair and turned her, tore off the top of the dress and went into her moving with ardor.

She moaned breathlessly, shivers of pleasure traveling along the entire body making her feel like woman.

Jay stopped for a moment. Mireya was disheveled and panting, reached up and gave him a slap sound. She didn't like being treated like a whore.

Jay took the coats and jackets positioned on coat hangers and threw them on the ground. They united again in an intense kiss, hugging gently let them go to the overwhelming passion.

After that moment of vigorous passion, they took their clothes thrown on the floor, and overlaid them.

"Mireya. How can you give up all this? "

"I have to do," he said approaching the door.

"Wait up. Do not go "touched her shoulder. Mireya turned with a jerk,

"I asked you to stay far away from me but you didn't respect our agreements. Why did you come here tonight? You'd have to leave. You think you are the hero who will save my life? But I am able to decide for itself, and this is my final choice. Tomorrow i'll marry Tibey"

"Don't do that, by doing so you will sign your death penalty"

"My death penalty has already begun. Now Tibey suspected something and I can't let you do the hero. So Jay please do your bags and get out of my life "

"Mireya, I can't do it"

"If you love me, let me go."

She went back to Tibey. She took a deep breath, had a lump in her throat that prevented her almost suffocates. She returned to the party.

Tibey made a speech to praise his future wife, he invited her to go on stage with him.

She pretended serenity showing a forced smile. Tibey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jay stared at her from a distance. Their eyes met again. The man raised his glass in his hand toasting the future married couples.


	7. Chapter 7 (01-24 08:26:47)

Chapter 6

In front of that mirror she was reflected the image of a woman that she didn't recognized more.

Her eyes shone with tears. Closing her eyes, she could still hear his voice resound in her mind, "I Love You Mireya."

She sat on her bed and brushed her long dark hair. In front of her, hanging on a dresser the white dress she would wear for her wedding. Sigh. Her gaze did not express any emotion except suffering.

That sacrifice would save the life of the man she loved. She would never go back.

She took the coat hangers, dumped it and put on her dress. Simple and stylish just as she was.

She put light makeup on her face, her eyebrows glanced at her deep brown eyes and her scarlet lipstick gave her lips a sensual look.

She returned to the mirror. She remained motionless to look at her appearance.

She heard the timing of the watch, it was 10:00 in the morning. There was so little time to that "I do" that would definitely change her life.

Suddenly the door opened. "You're beautiful." Mireya turned to surprise. Jay was in front of her. She tried to hold back the tears that stung in her eyes.

Jay left the door behind him. He went a step further. "One reason pushed me to reach you in this room. Mireya I love you and I'm not going to leave without you. "

"Jay, please do not make things harder than they already are." In saying that sentence, she avoided his gaze.

"Look and tell me what we feel for each other is not a good reason to throws in air

this ridiculous wedding air. You will never love Tiby as you love me. Let's go, what can he offer? Money, wealth, luxury. I know you and I know you don't want all this. You want to be loved as every woman deserves. "He approached and caught her hands in his." I hear your heart beating deeply when we are close. I'm reading in your eyes a desperate cry. "

Mireya was immersed in her eyes, competently hypnotized by his words.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget," she said, clasping her hands hard. She smiled. The bright eyes dropped a tear along the cheek. Jay reached out and wiped her face.

Mireya handed her hand to that of man. "Why did you come here in Mexico! You would have to flee the day of our first meeting. "

"I could not. I had fallen in love with you. "Jay approached her, but Mireya turned her face to the side.

"I made the best choice for us."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think will happen if Tiby becomes aware that we have betrayed him? He will kill you in the most brutal manner, and for me, who knows, maybe it will save my life but will make it a real hell. By renouncing to us, I can save you. Don't you understand? " She hit desperately his chest.

"I will not allow you to make such a great sacrifice Mireya."

"Anywhere in the world you'll be, I'll know you're alive. I will always remember our happy days. I will never forget the way you look at me, your voice as you whisper that you love me and the crazy nights of love that have pushed us to this point. " She moved away. But Jay quickly picked up an arm, and kissed her passionately. Mireya let herself go. She desperately wanted to be loved again.

She took him in her arms, she caressed his face and said "I love you Jay".

They threw themselves on the bed and began to undress.

But suddenly someone knocked on the door. They looked scared in the eyes. Jay took his jacket and shirt and hid in the bathroom.

"Lady. Tiby is impatient to see you. "It was Tiby's right arm, as well as his witness. He tried to open the door but realized it was locked.

"Mrs. Mireya, are you all right?"

"Sure. Do not worry. I need some more time. Tell Tiby that a woman needs more accurate cures to be beautiful on her wedding day. "

He laughed. "Yes, but you frown. Mr Mendez is losing patience. " He left.

Jay walked out of the bathroom "There's not much left"

"Very little," replied Mireya. She handed her hands to his chest. He could feel the heart beating at the madness.

"Come away with me!"

"Do you realize we'll have to spend the whole life looking back? Do you feel ready for this? "

Jay held out her hand, "I am ready and you?"

Mireya looked at him. The heart prevailed over reason. She grabbed his hand in a firm grip.

"I'll go with you."


	8. Chapter 8 (01-24 08:26:56)

Chapter 7

Mireya took the suitcase from the closet, grabbed a set of clothes, underwear, two pairs of shoes and everything that could serve them. She made sure to have enough cash.

She grabbed his credit cards "We can not run the risk of being traced cards. To these you will need to give up"

"But how will we do without money?" He said worriedly.

"Somehow we'll manage. We just need to escape from here. When we get to Los Angeles there I have many friends who will help us. Trust me!"

The woman obeyed without opposition. He decided to put his life in the hands of man he loved, he knew what it was right to do.

Hurriedly she changed clothes, throwing the wedding dress on the floor.

Jay took the suitcase of woman. He took her hand, "Are You ready?"

"I've never been so sure in my entire life. Here we go".

Jay opened the window overlooking the back garden. He threw the suitcase from the balcony and jumped. She was scared. Jay encouraged her "I will not let you fall"

He grabbed her in his arms " we must escape before you return that licker to Martinez"

They escaped by going in the grove behind the villa. Without looking back, they ran as fast as he could. They arrived at the car, Rocky waiting crouched on the rear seat. Jay threw the suitcase in the car. Rocky barked.

They opened the door, "She is only coming for you" He laughed.

"Of course I love Rocky." she gave a caress, the dog wagged his tail happy.

"I begin already to be jealous." He put in motion the car and took the road that would take them straight to a new life.

He took the back roads where there wasn't the risk of being traced.

The Jeep had enough fuel to cross the border and flee to the United States, but it was necessary to procure false documents. Jay wanted to bring safe Mireya before he face a new danger.

He didn't knew the area and just before venturing tried to keep his eyes open.

At that wedding there were the most ruthless bosses of the underworld, Tiburon Mendez was not just one of many leaders of the underworld, was the most ruthless, the shark as it was called by its rivals.

He was waiting at the altar looking forward to seeing the beautiful Mireya be his wife. He looked around suspiciously "May I know where is Cochran?" he said with a voice nervous turned to Martinez.

"Mr., I believe that the ceremony will can also start without him"

"Try to find it, I can not get married without a witness"

"I believe I can find a replacement that would make you a witness but not a woman who can replace the bride"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this"

" Chatter! Cochran Find them and take me right away Mireya! "

the Affirmation of Martinez, Tibey began having increasingly heavy suspicions in his mind like a whirlwind appeared before his eyes scenes experienced in recent weeks; the blank stare of Mireya, the transfer of Jay in that house on the beach, that dance to the engagement party was all so obvious yet it up at that time he had not noticed anything.

"No, it can not be" rubbed a hand over his face as if to remove those suspicions.

Like a flashback showed up in his mind a phrase that Jay said last night, "I already found what I was looking for and I'm struggling not to lose it"

Meanwhile Martinez, rushed into the woman's room, but opening the door there stood nothing. The wedding dress was thrown to the ground, empty cupboards and the window wide open.

"Damn! I knew it! "Exclaimed annoyed.

Without arousing too much attention he wriggled among the guests and approached Tibey who understood what was going on.

"The Mrs is not in the room and the window is wide open," he said in a very low voice.

"Cochran ... son of a bitch"

"Mr., I immediately go to work"

"Find them!" He ordered angrily.

After driving for a while, Jay parked the car in a small wood. He found an old abandoned house. They entered. The acrid smell of powder did sneeze Mireya.

"Tonight we will sleep here. At first light of dawn we leave and we will cross the border. We need passports and identity documents "

Mireya fumbled in her purse, "Here they are. I have them with me" . Li showed Jay promptly replied "No Honey, we need fake documents. And 'risky, but I know where to find it. "

She did her face into a grimace of disapproval "Jay wouldn't want to go back to Puerto Vallarta?" Her eyes became more serious.

Mireya calm down!" He exclaimed resting them hands on her shoulders.

"No way. We can not go back, " she wriggled with angry.

"I'll go alone'

"What kind of plan is this? Would you leave me here in the middle of nowhere and go in the lion's den? "

"We need those documents. Without passports we can't cross the border. I must leave immediately. They wouldn't have noticed our absence, but in an hour all this could change and it will be too dangerous. I have to act now. "

Mireya looked at him with frightened eyes. Sighed. "Okay. But it is better for you if you come back safe and sound. " They embraced, Jay drew her to him, kissed her.

"Be careful I recommend you"

"Take this," he pulled from his backpack a gun and gave it to the woman.

"I always hated guns, but now it's time that I appreciate, at least this time"

"Use it only in case of emergency. I love you". He smiled and closed the door.

Mireya was shaking with fear, she began to scrutinize that place. She noticed two holes in the ceiling, as if someone had fired two shots, wondered who had lived in this house, maybe poor farmers or perhaps someone like her and Jay on the run from some kind of problems.

She needed to distract her mind, but she felt a lump in my throat, was terrified of losing it. What would she do without him?

She was alone, with little money and no alternative plan.

Suddenly she felt angry with him because he had not given the chance to have a second alternative. Dispersed in the middle of nowhere, with a dog and no car.

"A really nice plan Jay" snorted angrily raising his arms to the sky.


	9. Chapter 9 (01-24 08:27:07)

Jay arrived in Puerte Vallarta, trying to hide in the crowd, put on a hat and a pair of dark glasses. He was scared, but that was the only plan he had, he could not fail. He tried to stay lucid, nothing would be had gone wrong. Mireya was waiting just him, and all that mattered in his life was her.

He had to protect her and at the same time had to protect himself. Everything depended on him. He felt responsible for what was happening, he had endangered the life of the woman he loved, but did not regret a single moment of bring her away with him.

Tibey was despicable, a murderess and a sweet innocent woman like Mireya could not be part of a game so

dangerous. She deserve only the best and he had would do all that was possible to make her happy and make her forget those years that she lived in 'immense fragility. He had known the true essence of her and knew that Mireya deserved much more. She deserved to be treated like a real woman and not like a doll waiting to receive the next command.

He read from the first glance her desire to escape from that gilded cage in which she had been held against her will. In her eyes he noticed a cry for help without hesitation he recognized and understood that he would have been her hero.

He was madly in love with her and now his job was to take her to safety, away from the Mexican town that gave birth to her suffering.

He went into an alley, the same alley that at led to the Anthony home, the boy who helped him to rent a car upon his arrival.

He recognized his dwelling through a hallmark of the house, a door completely painted by colors orange, red and yellow, almost as if to play a sunset in bright tones. He looked around with extreme caution.

He knocked twice. No one showed up. He tried a third time, insisting. He was very a hurry and the only one he could trust was him.

Moments later a hoarse voice said something in Spanish. Jay could not understand. He hit the door again, "Fuck! Open this door! I have no time to lose, "he said angrily.

" Wait a minute! I'm coming!. " At last the door opened.

"I need a favor and think you can help me,"

"what is it?"

He threw on the desk the two passports.

"Passports?"

"Don't ask questions. Can you change them? "

" I could, but ... "

Jay raised his tone of voice "Yes or No?"

" Sure! you will take me a bit 'of time and time is money "

" 10 minutes "

" No, no it's too little time "

Jay was furious and took the gun in his belt. The he loaded and firmly put it to Antony's head.

" 10 minutes. I'll pay the double "

The boy was terrified. He swallowed and nodded with a nod. Jay took a chair and

began to observe his work. He was curious about his work.

The boy took a very thin boxcutter and engraved sheet, altered the document to allow Jay and Mireya cross the border without being detected. Anthony saw the photo of Mireya and watched Jay.

"Ehy Friend! you're in the shit up to the neck. You must be out of your mind "

" Yeah ... and I'm not ashamed "

"I think it will take more than two false passports to cross the border"

"Any ideas?"

"Pray,"

"Pray?

" It's the least. Tiburon Mendez will find you before you can leave the country. It's a fact. They all need to ask permission to him and those who have fled without his consent .. well ... never came back alive. "

"Enough with the chatter. You have a work to do! "

Jay listening to the words of the boy felt a deep anger flare up in him. A few minutes later Anthony had completed his work and handed in the hands of Jay the two documents.

"Good luck!" Exclaimed the boy with encouraging tone.

Two false identities had become the life that from now on they should live, but this was the price to pay in order to stay together. Jay turned in the direction of the door. " Thank you!"

" Wait up! It is best to check. There could be his henchmen around. "

Anthony opened the door. He noticed the arrival of two men working for Tibey, they strolled armed to the teeth. He lit a cigarette and pretended to tie his shoe to observe their direction.

One of them was wearing a gold earring at left lobe, that sparkled with sunlight. The boy was dazzled for a moment.

"Hey you! How are things around here? "The man asked suspiciously. They knew that anyone arriving in the

city had to do business with the boy to have a car and a large sum It would pass into the hands of Tibey.

" How come you're here? It is not yet the end of month"

" Do you have revised this man recently? "He showed him a photo.

Anthony took it. He took a drag on his cigarette and shook his head in denial. The two men liked each

others. The oldest hit the boy in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

They entered forcefully into the house. They placed upside down everything that came to hand to find traces of Jay who managed to escape a few minutes before being discovered with false documents in the pocket.

They whispered a few words to each other. Anthony could not understand. Suddenly one of the men hit the boy and began

to strike him repeatedly leaving him lying on the ground bleeding.

He saw a rather substantial sum of money on the table. He counted and put them in his pocket.

"Where he is?" He pointed the gun at his head.

He was terrified. he was trembling with fear,he knew that those two man would not have saved him.

" okay! Wait!" He raised his hands in supplication.

" he's been here this morning. He needed passports and

" Was there a woman with him? "

" No, he was alone "

" Where did he gone?"

" I don't know this! I just know that he wanted to cross the border tomorrow morning "After confessing Jay's plans he felt a worm. The man had helped him by giving him a sum of money and he had betrayed him by telling all to those two.

Ruthlessly, he was shot dead, a bullet pierced his skull making splash the blood on the shoes of the two

criminals.

"The sly person always make a bad end. Vamos. "The man took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his shoes, then threw him to the boy's body.

" Come on! They aren't be gone far!"


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Come on Jay, where the hell are you?" She whispered in a worried voice. She was walking the room without stopping for a moment.

It was pass too long and was already preparing for the worst. She looked at the gun she held in her hands. "I will be forced to become your friend" She snorted heavily. Rocky barked. with a start, he put a hand on her chest. "Shhh ... good Rocky!". he heard the roar of an engine and the lights of the car lit up the room for a moment.

She looked out the window and saw that it was not Jay's car.

Instinctively, she crouched down and hid behind a wardrobe she held back to herself the dog she was afraid. " And now? No panic! "Sighed heavily. He heard the door handle open it.

She took breath to avoid being discovered, the door opened and a silhouette in the penumbra of the night made his "Stop or I'll shoot!" Mireya was trembling she came out into the open, showing herself determined, but inside her, fear was devouring her.

"Hey! It's me".

"You made me die of fright." It was Jay. They embraced warmly. "We need to move, we have no more time. We leave tonight."

"Agree. This place gives me the creeps. We put things in the car and get out as soon as possible. How far it is the frontier? "

"At a guess tomorrow we should have crossed the Mexican territory and will have arrived in the US".

The two lovers on the run went back into the car and began their long journey.

"Where did you get this car?"

"I stole it. I know you may not be proud of me, but are you aware that on this trip I will have to do things ..."

"Not Legal?"

"I would told moral .. but I think that the legality will not be part of our way of acting"

"I knew what it meant to come away with you and nothing will make me change my mind"

"You've proved your courage. I'm proud of you! "

"I was scared to death, but somehow I had to protect myself. I was ready to shoot "

" Now try to rest. The journey will be very long. "

Mireya lay on the back seat near Rocky and fell asleep, feeling protected by Jay reassurances.


End file.
